Renesmee's Story !
by Nessie-Bella-Edward
Summary: This story is all in Renesmee's point of view. It’s the story of what happens after she’s fully grown. Unexpected people visit once more and weird things start to happen. This is after breaking dawn. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Surprise

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. This is what I wrote so far. Hope you like it. Please review it and tell me what you think! **

It was very sunny outside, very hot and very sweaty. I felt like I would melt away in to a puddle of colours, no matter what I wore. The suns rays shot down on me and started burning up my skin from head to toe. I lay there silently on the dry, almost dead grass in the front of my house on the lawn. I was still waiting, waiting to feel the sun pull the skin on my body down and into a liquid form of an abstract painting. It was peaceful until I could hear a faint buzzing sound coming from inside my house. I tried to ignore it but it still kept on buzzing. I tried to block out the noise but it kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly I could hear someone shouting at me, calling my name!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get inside this house this instant!"

Oh no! , I totally forgot that my grandfather is here! Like always I had to pretend that this was a normal family. I raced into the house at full speed, not forgetting to go at human pace. He would know that something is wrong if I ran at my normal speed. I started walking towards the stairs.

"Auntie Alice! I think I need a little bit of help!"

"Oh my! You definitely got your sense of dressing from your mother nessie! Look at you!"

with that she took me by the hand and whizzed me up the stairs to her room too fast for grandpa Charlie to even notice. Once we were in Aunt Alice's room, she opened her wardrobe. Wow! My mother was definitely right. Her closet was the size of three clothing shops stuck in one! Aunt Alice put her hand on my shoulders and told me to stay still. She moved back slowly and stood two feet away from me. Aunt Alice was as short as a pixie, but in fact she was just two to three centimeters shorter than me. Her hair was jet black and had spikes of them pointing in every direction possible. Her hair complimented her face which made it look very child like, but at the same time very adult like. She was wearing her favorite black neck-tight necklace with the initials "A.J" in beautiful small diamonds in the corner of her neck. She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless collar top with a neat column of white buttons going down the middle of her shirt right down to her waist. She was wearing light blue jeans shorts with the edges folded at the thighs, this suited well with her top. She wore small diamond earrings with the letter "A" on her right ear and "J" on her left. She looked like a Greek goddess like my mother used to tell me. Smiling and laughing with an angelic voice.

"this will be most…appropriate for now, well

at least for Charlie anyways."

"It's beautiful Aunt Alice! Thank you."

"Put it on quickly, I'll be downstairs."

And then she quickly kissed me on my cheek and sped out of the room. The clothes Aunt Alice gave me was a long silky brown top with long sleeves that ended in a "U" shape. The shirt had a long belt like ribbon around the waist and ended in a bow. The pant was light blue jeans which was skin tight until it reached down to the knees and was loose towards the bottom of the pant. I quickly popped the clothes on and went downstairs to meet my grandfather. I walked down the stairs, slowly but steadily, not going too fast nor too slow. My grandfather was sitting in the living room sofa next to my father and was talking about me. They were talking about my schooling and education. I noticed that my grand father had curly short black hair which went well with his brownish- white skin tone. He was a bit plump but not too chubby in the sense. He wore a brown woolen jumper with a red collared shirt underneath. The sweater was a bit too wooly and had small balls of brown puffs here and there but you couldn't see them clearly with human eyes. He wore light grey pants that were a little creased at the bottom edges of his pant.

"Hey kiddo! missed you so much. How long has it

been since the last time I saw you! wow! look at you,

you grew so tall!" He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. He have me smug smile which I liked to see on his chubby face. My father was suddenly at my side. Soon enough, my family came into the living room and greeted my grand father.

"Hi dad! it's so nice to see you again!"

"Hey Bella! nice to see you too…you look beautiful as ever."

"Thanks dad. Love you too."

My mom came to stand beside me and my father.

"Where's Alice? Haven't seen her in a while. Is she 'round? How is she?"

"She's upstairs in her study. She'll join us shortly." my dad said that in a sweet, honey like voice. Just then Aunt Alice came happily down the stairs. Too happily that I knew she was planning something. She wasn't really the type of person (or in this case vampire) who would come and join us late when we have guests. Especially when Grandpa Charlie visits! She is always the first one to open the door for him! Something was up and I wasn't in on it. That got my blood boiling for a minute and I wasn't at all pleased! She of all people would tell me what she was planning or thinking. Although I was unhappy, I didn't want to spoil the mood for everyone. Especially Grandpa Charlie.

"Hi Charlie!" Aunt Alice's voice was like musical wind chimes but I did not let my anger get distracted from it.

"Hey Alice! How've you been? Long time no se I guess."

"Im as fit as a fiddle. And yes it's been a while."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. They were all smiling at Grandpa Charlie and then to…me? I just stood there smiling back at their faces in silence when Grandpa Carlisle broke it.

"Well then, since everyone's here, why don't we all go out together?" this was unexpected. Carlisle (whom I got used to calling him by his name since everyone calls him by his name.) wouldn't just say something like that, even in normal circumstances! Something was wrong with this picture and it has Aunt Alice all over it!

"Yeah, why not. We could all have a picnic…or something…, yeah sure!"

Grandpa Charlie ended his sentence with uncertainty, which made it obvious that something was definitely going on now I was getting EXTREMELY ANGRY!!!

"Great! Um…dad? May I have a word with you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure Bella!"

I knew it! Everyone was in on it except me! I couldn't hide my anger any longer but I still intended on not showing it.

"Excuse me for a moment please." Said and slowly turned towards the stairs and went up to my father's room. I closed the door quietly and started walking angrily in the room, my pace going faster with the thought of not knowing something that my whole family knows about besides me!

"I can't believe it...my own family…they couldn't...I mean why…how...ugh" it didn't matter anyway! If they wanted to keep a secret, fine! Just then Aunt Alice came into the room with clothes and laid them on my dads' bed. She turned to look at me in the eyes with an extremely happy and excited face. I didn't know that one face can have so mush happiness!

"Nessie quickly put these on and come fast! Bella and Edward will wait for you downstairs. Don't take too long to dress up!"

"Aunt Alice, what's going on? I want to know---" she cut me off midsentence.

"Sorry, bit busy, got to go! Love you!"

She was gone in a flash. This made me upset even more! I went over to the bed and looked at the clothes lay there. It was a beautiful black dress that went just below your knees. It had two thin shoulder straps and was frilled at the bottom. It had black netting underneath the dress and soft padding so the netting won't scratch my legs. The dress wasn't too formal nor was it too casual. Next to the dress were a pair of gorgeous silver shoes that I could run and jump in. The heels at the bottom were short and flat. The clothes looked a little less comforting when the thought of what it was for came up in my mind. I put the clothes on slowly and dressed properly. I purposely took twenty minutes. Aunt Alice would get irritated so much when I came late to something. I smiled at the thought but then the smile faded when I realized that I've been keeping my parents waiting. I walked down the stair slowly and steadily the way a princess would walk when she is announced into the ball room. I saw my parents sitting on the sofa and watching the TV. I saw my mother glance at me and she couldn't stop smiling. I saw that she was astounded, happy and shocked with the expression laid out on her face.

"You look lovely this evening Nessie." He said when it was too quiet. My mother came over to hug me. She kissed me on my forehead and we all went out to the garage. We got into my dads Volvo, which was the only car in the garage! This was odd! Who would take all those cars? Uncle Em's truck? Aunt Rosalie's convertible? Aunt Alice's porsche? Aunt Alice was planning something big! That must mean that a lot of people are going to be there! What is she doing? Cars gone, huge crowd, the family's out. Either we are going on a long vacation or holiday… or this must be one hell of a picnic!

"Don't worry nessie, you'll find out soon enough. Although we are not going out for a family vacation!" my dad answered my thoughts and I was a little relieved he did so. If I was going to find out soon enough then I would have to just wait and try not to get too anxious! My dad was driving at an abnormally slow speed- for him at least. He hates to follow human road rules. At least me and my mum were enjoying it- for the rest of the way to…wherever we were going. The whole journey must take at least an I looked out window while we drove. I saw deferent kinds of trees as we drove by, and in one of them I saw a squirrel family collecting acorns for the winter. The family had two big squirrels that were the mom and dad. There were two small ones running along a branch and disappeared into the woody tree. It was in its own way a sweet moment to witness. I cuddled up close to my mom and rested my head on her shoulder. She hugged me tight right back and smiled. Twenty minutes later my mom smiled and said

"Not long now nessie."

"But mom, what is it that I have to wait for? What is it that I have to get anxious about? And what is Aunt Alice up to?"

The car suddenly came to a stop. I saw that my dad parked the car in the parking lot of a park. If all of this secrecy was to make me come to a park, the Aunt Alice better run while she can!

"Well why don't you see for yourself." He said with excitement in his voice as he got out of the car and opened the car door for me and my mother. As soon as we were out, I gently let go of my mother and moved closer to my dad. I touched his hand as I closed my eye. Slowly a grin started to appear on my face. I thought of all my family (not including Charlie and Jacob of course!) hanging on the walls of my home in a circle. In the middle was me as I was about to vaporize Aunt Alice. After that, I thought of the words: "whatever's going on better be worth keeping a secret! Especially from me!" while I was thinking, I heard my dad laugh loudly. This made me jump and suddenly open my eyes. I looked at him with a cheerful expression on my face. I was pleased with what I just thought.

"What's so funny Edward?" my mother asked. Her confused expression was changed to a happy smile. She must have known that my dad was going to tell her later, while I was not around.

"Don't worry nessie. I'm sure all of that is not necessary! Just wait and see." That was the problem, I couldn't wait! I never really liked to be kept waiting to find something out. I never really liked to deal with all of this tension. I just don't like to be the last one to know things. My dad told me to close my eyes as he put something cold over them. It felt nice and I knew that it was a blindfold as soon as he tied it at the back of my head. Suddenly I was lifted up sideways, with one hand under my thighs supporting my legs, and the other hand supporting my back. I was blindfolded and being cradled!

"You do realize that I can walk now dad!"

"I know, I just don't want you to walk when you can't see."

"Don't worry about me dad…why don't you just toe me?"

When he didn't answer I knew that he didn't like the idea of me being toed. I didn't like that idea so much either. Even though I pleaded for him to let go of me several times, he just ignored me and carried on walking. I was still anxious as to what was going on and that thought kept the time pass by just a bit more quickly.


	2. Celebration

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update:( here is chapter two! please review it and tell me what you think! thanx ~ Nessie-Bella-Edward**

I knew that there was no point trying to persuade my dad into letting me go, so I started listening to the sounds around me to fill in the time. As I listened carefully I noticed that since this was a park, I could hear that nobody except for me, my dad and my mom were here. I only heard my parents' footstep pressing on the grass and pinning it to the ground. I knew that other than that it was really quiet, besides the grasshoppers buzzing and a slightly cold breeze that was refreshing on my face and hands. A faint ringing sound ran through my ears as I tried to listen more intently. A gush of wind hit us as we (my parents) were walking and that ringing sound happened to be the wind howling. I now noticed that we were going through the trees as the leaves and branches started to brush me against my body. Suddenly I heard the howling of the wind again. This time it was getting a little louder. I now realized that it was not the wind but a wolf pack howling. It must have been Sam's pack. Sam, Paul and Jared. Ever since before I was born, Sam and Jacob have had their own packs. Jacob didn't think about it that way. He thought of it as more of a defense group that had protected my family from Sam's pack and the Volturi attacking us. After I was born they became a group of friends and not a pack. Sam didn't really like that idea and since then his anger hasn't died down yet. I realized that my dad was starting to go a little faster as the brushing of the leaves and branches became swifter.

"Were here Nessie"

His voice suddenly stopped my thought and I forgot about the anxiety. I would find out at last! What all that secrecy was for! Why my family acted so strange! I was going to find out and now I was getting impatient!

"Quickly put me down dad! I want to see what's going on!" I said in an excited and thrilled voice.

My dad let me down gently and undid my blind fold. As soon as my dad slipped the fold from my eyes and I could see again, I looked around to see where I was. I was shocked and really surprised by what I saw. There was a circle of trees with sparkles like stars stuck to them, surrounding us. If it weren't for the lights, it would have been as good as trying to see with your eyes closed! In the middle was a beautiful glass house with a pathway from where I stood to the front porch. On the sides of the pathway, there were pink and white flower candles. The amazing thing about it was that the flames of the white flower candles were all pink, and the pink flower candles, white. They were so beautiful. Me and my parents walked up to the porch. I looked at the railings which were covered in pink and white flower garlands. They looked amazing. There were three steps in front of the porch and there were the same pink and white flower candles on the sides. The order went from white to pink and then white again. Since the house was made of glass, I tried to get a peak of what was going on inside. To my surprise, it was the type of glass where you could only see from the inside and see your reflection from the outside. Aunt Alice was super clever. I felt a little worried and anxious as to what waited inside for me. I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to a room full of darkness.

"It's so dark!"

I whispered to myself. My parents and I went inside and suddenly the lights went on and all of my family shouted in unison.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!!"

Mixed emotions shot through me and I was speechless. My body started to warm up and I could feel the tears coming out from the corners of my eyes. I felt so happy that I forgot about why I was angry in the first place. I also forgot that today was my birthday. I ran straight up to Aunt Alice and hugged her around the waist.

"I love you so much Aunt Alice. Thank you so much!"

"Glad you like it nessie."

The rest of my family came to wish me. First were Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Uncle Em picked me up off the floor and gave me a really tight hug and wished me happy birthday. Aunt Rose hugged me gently and kissed me on my forehead. She whispered I love you in my ear.

"Love you too." I whispered back."

Next were my parents. They both hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice kissed me on my cheeks and Uncle Jazz gave me a gentle hug. Grandpa Carlisle hugged me and Grandma Esme kissed me on my fore head. Last but not least, Grandpa Charlie gave me a very soft and gentle hug as he kissed me on my forehead. After everyone had greeted me, I started to notice the wonderfully beautiful decorations Aunt Alice had put up. There were lovely paper lanterns that were orange and yellow as the lighting for the roof. There was one beautiful and big banner at the top of the doorway that said "Happy Birthday". There were more flower candles on the dining table and around the furniture. This time the candles were orange and yellow. The orange candles had a yellow flame and the yellow ones had orange flames. The candles were amazing. I have to ask Aunt Alice how she did that! There were a few balloons here and there. There were amazing bonsai trees in orange and red colors near the furniture and the windows. The decorations were amazing. As I was looking at the decorations, a pair of warm lips pressed gently against the side of my neck and whispered.

"Happy birthday Nessie"

I turned around and saw that Jacobs face was so close to mine that I almost jumped. He wrapped his arms around my waist and wished me again loud enough for everyone to hear. He took me into the dining room. It was beautiful. I looked around the room and then to the small red bonsai tree on the window. From the corner of my eye I saw something move. I thought I saw the trees with the sparkles on them move. I swear I saw them move! While I was distracted, Aunt Alice put a five layered cake on the dining table. I started paying attention again. Before I could ask her what the cake was for, the doorbell rang. My mom went to get it. In through the door came at least sixteen to eighteen teenagers who were Jacobs friends. I recognized some of them. The ones I knew were Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry. I knew them because they often came to visit me and they hanged around us a lot. The others, I had no idea what their names were. They all came into the dining room and wished me happy birthday. Some of the girls came and gave me hugs and kisses and some of the boys gave me hugs and handshakes.

"That's a lot of dogs for one house to hold. There should be a limitation."

Aunt Rosalie whispered to herself.

"Be nice Rose, its Nessie's birthday." Grandma Esme said with a stern voice.

As soon as everyone was gathered and settled around the dining table, I saw Aunt Alice get a five layered birthday cake, I gasped with disbelief! It was fit more for a wedding than for a birthday. Before I could complain, they all sang the happy birthday song. After the voices went down an octave, Aunt Alice gave me a knife, signaling me to cut the cake. Since none of my family can eat human food, I cut the cake and gave the first bite to Jacob. He then gave me a piece in return. I swallowed it for two reasons. One, because it would be rude to turn down someone like that. Especially when it's Jacob. Two, _because_ it was Jacob I couldn't refuse. However, it wasn't _that_ bad. Aunt Alice knew how to set everything so perfectly because in thirty minutes, the cake was almost vanished. Most of Jacobs' werewolf friends had big appetite, so nothing was wasted. After the party died down a bit, Jacob twisted his fingers into mine as he led me outside. It was nice. The outside was very Serene. A slight wind brushed up against our faces. I was glad the wind refreshed me. Jacob slowly put his hand around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"You look so gorgeous tonight."

His breath tickled my ear and the sides if my neck. I hugged him back and whispered.

"I love you Jacob. I'm so glad you came tonight."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!"

I felt the right side of his body go a bit rigid as he dug his hand into his left pocket. He then closed his hand and put it behind his back.

"Nessie, do you still have the bracelet I gave you when you were just a few days old?"

"Yeah, it's always with me, I never take it off. Why?"

"Well, I know it's not much but I made this for you. Happy Birthday nessie."

He pulled his left hand in front of me and opened his fist. In the middle of his palm was a small, wooden heart shaped charm with the initial "R.J" for the bracelet he made me. I was so happy right now, that small tears started to escape from my eyes.

"Thank you so much Jacob. It's the best gift anyone has ever given me! I love you so much Jacob."

I hugged him tightly as he slowly loosened my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly moved my hands up to his chest as his warm, gentle lips started moving with mine. I thought that no moment would be any sweeter than this. I gently broke away from the kiss and lay my head against his chest. He tightened his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you too Jacob. I want to stay like this with you forever"

As I was enjoying my sweet moment, a familiar voice interrupted it.

"Nessie you need to come inside right now!" it was Aunt Alice

What is so important that they needed me for? And now!

"We want you to open your present's sweetie, that's what for."

I didn't need to know whose voice that was when I had a mind reading dad around!

"Alright I'm coming!"

Jacob let me go and gently put one hand around my waist as we went into the house. We went into the living room and saw five presents on the glass table that was in the middle of the room.

Aunt Alice was jumping up and with excitement. I really thought that she might explode with happiness. She had a thin rectangular purple box with a dark purple ribbon on it. She gave it to me and waited anxiously to see the surprise on my face. I opened the box carefully. There was a lot of white sheeting. I removed it to see what was inside. There was a beautiful cream colored dress with matching laces and a head band. On top of the clothes there was a black and white card that had my name and initials printed on it. On top of that, there was numbers that were etched into the card.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, I like it very much."

"Open ours next, we hope you like it." Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie gave me smaller box than Aunt Alice's. It was a red box with a white ribbon on it. I opened it and to my surprise, it was a GPS navigation system. The only reason I was surprised was for why I needed one? Besides, I dint even have a car! I wasn't going to be rude so I thanked them.

"Thanks aunt rose and uncle Em…It was…really thoughtful of you."

My mum and dad came next. They had the smallest box of the five. It was a blue box with a purple ribbon.

"It was all your dads' idea. I told him not to but…hope you like it anyway"

I opened it and again, to my surprise, there was a pair of car keys in it. I was so thrilled. I had my on car now and I have a use for the navigation system.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, I really love it. Thank you so much."

"its back at home. I'll show you when we get back." I'm pretty sure my dad must have put it in our garage when me and Jacob were outside. After them it was my grandparents Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. They had all gotten a present for me together. The box they gave me was exactly the same one as my parents had given me. I wondered if it was another car. I opened it and it was a beautiful golden heart shaped locket. The one that you get to open and keep photos in it. It had matching golden earrings too.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it."

Last but not least. There was the present Jacob and his friends from La Push bought me. It was a birthday card and it read:

"To dear Renesmee,

Happy 16th Birthday! We hope you have an enjoyable birthday!

P.S when you come and visit La Push tomorrow, we'll show you your present!

With lots of love,

The La Push gang."

"Thank you so much you guys, I love it." Once the present commotion was over, we all went outside, where Aunt Alice had set up the back yard as a dance floor. Everyone had partners and danced to the music that was playing! Me and Jacob were in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by our dancing family and friends. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as we swayed to the light music. I put my hand on his chest and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What have you got planned for me tomorrow Jake?"

"It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!"

"Aww! C'mon Jake, just a little hint? Please!"

Just as Jacob was about to answer, I noticed that some of the lighting around the trees was missing. That was strange. I made me and Jacob slowly sway away from the dance and to the trees.

"Where are we going nessie?"

I didn't answer Jacobs question and I slowly broke free of him. I started walking closer to the trees as Jacob started shouting at me.

"Nessie, where are you going?"

"Wait!" he stopped following me and just stood there.

I saw something move behind the trees, so I went closer. I heard a growl from behind the trees. Something was wrong. I reached one of the trees. I touched the bark and took a closer look at the trees. It wasn't very visible but there were scratch markings from some sort of animal. I traced the bark with the markings. I suddenly heard my mum's voice shouting at me as I heard her running towards me.

"Nessie, get away from there!"

I heard the rest of my family running towards me. I turned around and saw their worried faces. Jacob almost stumbles as he came running towards me. I was about to move my feet when a huge black paw was wrapped around my waist and pulled me behind the trees. Suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Danger

_There was white light all around me. Everything was white with me in the middle of it. I looked straight ahead and walked a few steps forward. I suddenly froze. A vague shadow started to appear. It started to shape into…Jake?_

_"Jake, is that you?"_

_"Jacob?"_

_It then changed into my dad! What was that?_

_"Nessie"_

_A fierce voice said with an angry tone._

_"Who are you? W…what is this?"_

_The vague figure came up again and, this time changed into my mum._

_"Renesmee? Sweetheart, it's me your mom, Bella. What are you afraid of honey? Come closer"_

_I didn't trust this voice or the figure. I still took a few steps forward. It started to change again, this time into Jacob. The figure of Jacob started to come towards me._

_"Nessie, that you?"_

_"Nessie?"_

_My feet started to tremble as I started walking towards the figure._

_"Jake…is that y---"_

_He cut me off mid sentence._

_"Nessie, run!"_

_his voice became louder as he shouted at me. His voice had fear in it. My feet started to tremble faster. Jacob started to come closer as I took a step back. He started to vanish and then reappear again. The figure started to change shape again. It slowly started to change into a black, massive wolf! I started running backwards. It started running towards me. I started to inhale deep breaths as I was running. I felt the massive animal running closer and faster towards me. I tried to pick up my pace as I felt something whack my back and I fell down. I looked up and saw the wolf three feet away from me. It was hunching with its head down as its black eyes were staring at me. As I was about to get up, it ran and jumped on me bearing its fangs at me and growling with its mouth open. It gave one last big growl as its head went for my throat!_

I felt my body going up and down as I was going backwards. My head started to hurt severely. My throat was dry and my body felt cold. I felt gushes of wind pass my face like a cold blanket of ice. My body lay on something soft and furry. My fingers intertwined into the long, hairy pile of hair. My cheeks resting on soft and warm blanket of fur. I started to breath deeply and take in as much oxygen as possible. I tried to slow my breathing after that and try not to think too much. My headache was becoming more painful and I tried not to move. I tightened my hold onto the fur and whispered.

"Jake?"

I heard something that sounded like a whimper and a growl mixed together

The vibrations of that sound came from the furry russet wolf I was sleeping on. I knew I wasn't alone with Jake because I heard low murmurings.

"mmmm…hmm..mmm.."

I breathed as I felt my eyelids become heavy and slowly droop over my eyes. I don't know when and how but soon I was fast asleep. The next morning felt the suns rays warm up my face as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around me to see where I was. The ceiling was an awkward shape. Kind if like, as if the builder couldn't decide to make it rectangular or triangular. The ceiling was made out of timber. My eyes wondered down to the walls. They were painted brown. It matched the ceiling. I wondered as I looked around me. There a black desk to the far side of the room and a little window above it. On the desk, there was a sleek looking computer and keyboard with a wireless mouse pad. On the wall in front of the desk there was a picture of Jacob and a beautiful looking girl with long black hair. Her brown eyes matched Jacobs. She was a little taller than Jacob was and she looked older too. Just then weird thoughts crossed my mind. I tried to block out the insane idea that it could be Jacobs…I stopped the thought right there and was never going to look back. Besides I had more important things to think about such as where was I and how did I get here? I got out of the bed. Since there was no mirror in the room, I stood still and looked at myself. I was still wearing the dress I wore for my birthday. I tried to remember what happened that day. Jacob and I were dancing. I remember there was something wrong with the lightings on the trees so I went near the trees. All of a sudden, my family was running towards me and I felt a huge paw pull me into the trees. The next thing I know I'm on the back of a wolf and then I wake up in a room that I don't even remember entering. My head started to hurt when I thought of what happened then. I felt a little scared and then the wild thoughts came into my head again without my permission. I got more worried and then scared. I started to shout.

"Jacob?... Jacob!"

There was no answer so got really worried and scared.

"Jake! Jake are you there?"

I almost started crying. My vision started to blur a little. I heard someone running on a pair of stairs in front of the door. I got scared and moved back. The door flung open and Jacob was in the door way. He has a worried expression on his face as he saw me.

"Nessie! Are you ok? What happened?"

I started to feel a little more relaxed when I saw Jacob. I started to take deep breaths in and out and wiped my eyes. Jacob walked towards me.

"I'm fine. I was just a little worried when I woke. By the way, where am I? Where are _we_?"

A smile started to form on Jacobs face as he replied.

"Were at Rachel's house. She's my sister"

"Oh. So the girl in the photo is your sister. She's gorgeous."

"Guess you had a view of the room then. I know, it's not much. She just moved in, so she only put up what was necessary. For now."

I was a little dazed even though I just woke up. I sat on the bed. Jacob came and sat next to me.

"What happened Jake? Why am I here and what happened to me?"

He stiffened when I said that and his facial expression went cold.

"Come down you must be hungry. I'll tell you when once you're freshened up. By the way, your clothes are in the closet and the towels in the bathroom. "You'll know it when you see it."

"How did you—"he cut me off.

"Just loosen up and come down. I'll explain then."

He was out the door as quickly as he had come in. I went over to the closet that was on the side of the wall next to the computer desk. When I opened it, I saw there were three shelves with a divider on the left hand side and a hanger bar at the top of the right hand side. I saw a pile of clothes on the first shelf. Except for my pair of clothes, the closet was empty. I took my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I stopped halfway to the door. Where was the bathroom?

"_You'll know it when you see it."_

Right. As Jacob said. I'll know it when I see it. I went outside of the room and looked around. To the right of my door was another room. It must have been Rachel's. To the left was a long and slender door. I guessed it was the bathroom. I went to the door and opened it. I was right. I went in and closed the door. Behind the door was arrow of hooks. I hung my clothes and went to the sink. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing, I tried to think about what happened. My mind went blank and it started hurting. I finished brushing and took deep breaths again. It actually felt really soothing when I did that. I opened the cupboards underneath the sink and took out a towel. I hung it on the hook behind the door. I undressed myself and looked into the mirror in front of the sink. I looked fresh enough. I smiled at myself. It was a weird feeling. I went into the shower and twisted the hot water knob. When it was warm enough, I twisted the cold water knob. The water was warm as it went on my hair, my face, my back and my whole body. It felt really refreshing. I stood there in the shower. I closed my eyes and thought of Jacob. A smile started to appear from my face. I thought of all the happy moments we had together. That drifted into the thoughts about my birthday. I started to wonder what happened. Whenever I thought about, it my head stared to hurt. I turned the taps off and wrapped my towel under my arms. I got out of the shower and took my towel off. I wiped the droplets of water on my body and changed into my clothes. I wiped my hair with the towel as I was looking for a blow-dryer. I looked through the draws under the sink and found one. I quickly dried my hair and headed downstairs. When I got out of the bathroom, I could smell something wonderful from downstairs. I went down immediately. I saw to my right there was the living room. There was a big plasma screen with surround sound. There were two arm chairs on either side of the TV and there was a long sofa that could fit six people against the wall in front of the TV. Behind the plasma was a widescreen window with cream colored blinds. To my left was the kitchen and dinning room. On the right side of it was a semi circled bench with the kitchen in front of it. The bench was made of black and white marbles with matching black seats and could seat five people around it. The kitchen was entirely white with cream colored walls surrounding it. To the left side was a medium sized dinning table which could easily seat eight people. There was the balcony at the back of the dinning room filled with plants of all sorts. On the dinning room walls were painting of beaches and islands. They were really beautiful and realistic. On the kitchen bench, Jacob sat down with a worried expression. I was a little afraid that the explanation he was going to give me was bad. I also saw the same girl in the photo making breakfast. Human food. Who knew that it could smell so good!

"Hi Renesmee!"

I heard a sweet and melodic voice call out to me. It was the jake's sister. She had a plate of food in her hand as she was setting it on the bench table.

"Hey!" I said with enthusiasm. For some reason I felt really thrilled to meet this person.

"I'm Rachel. Jake's big sis. Jake told me all I need to know about you. You truly are an amazing person!"

"Thanks! Jake, you wanted to tell me something?" he had a hard expression and slowly turned to face me. He's eyes told me that he was afraid to tell me.

"Why don't you try some of Rach's cooking first?"

"Um…ok. But then you have to spit it out alright?"

"Sure sure."

I was really uncertain about trying human food again but I didn't want to be rude. I sat down next to Jacob and looked at the plate of food. There were two omelets on the left hand side of the plate. The oil on them was still sizzling. Next to the eggs were four rashes of bacon. They smelled really good. On the other side were hot baked beans and two hash browns. On top of them was two slices of potato bread. On top of them was French toast. Towards the bottom of the plate were two sausages and warm gravy. This was a fully cooked English breakfast that I knew I could not eat alone. I took the fork and knife next to the plate and took a scorching bite out of the eggs first. I could not believe I was thinking this but, this was really good food! I tried the sausages and gravy next. Next was the bacon, baked beans and the hash browns. I surprisingly finished the entire meal in minutes. The meal was delicious! I could say that it wouldn't mind eating this stuff everyday! But I would always prefer drinking blood first. The fact I was really surprised at was that I was still hungry! It felt as though I hadn't been hunting for months!

"Thanks so much Rachel! Your cooking is amazing. That's the best tasting human breakfast I've had so far!"

"Glad you liked it! Here. I know you must still be hungry!"

Just as I was about to say that I was done, Rachel took my plate and replaced it with a plate full of pancakes and syrup. Again I was wondering if I could finish the plate full of food. My stomach silently answered my question. It was still hungry. Just then, the door flew open and the person coming in was huge. His head almost touched the sealing as he came in. he was muscular and he looked strong. His hair was cropped in a spiky hairdo. He wore a skin tight, grey, collarless shirt and long jeans that were cut.

"Hey Rach...Mmm…smells good! Any left for me?"

I could hear Jacobs body tensing up as he was struggling to sit on his seat. I risked a look and I saw his expressionless face was cold and hard. He managed to straighten himself and become very still.

"Sure Paul. Come on in!"

The huge person called Paul, came in the kitchen entrance and sopped frozen when he saw me. and Jacob. Jake suddenly looked at Paul with fierce eyes as his lips were pressed together. Paul started to mile a little as I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was thinking real hard. Rachel saw the tension between the two and spoke as if nothing was going on.

"Paul, this is Renesmee. Jake…imprinted—"

"I know! Look Jake, I'm not here to pick a fight alright. I won't tell Sam as long as nothing really happens. You're my brother now. I won't say a word"

Jacobs face became from tense to shock. As if Paul just confessed to a murder.

"You won't tell…I mean…thanks Paul."

Jacobs face was more relaxed now. Paul and Jacob started to smile and go on as if nothing happened at all.

"Ya know, you really did become mellow after Rach came!"

Jacob playfully punched Paul. The force Jacob put into the punch looked as if he could have torn Paul's muscles!

"Eat up Renesmee, there's more from where that came from." Rachel's face was full of delight. When I looked at her, it made me think of Jacob. When he always smiled, it had the same expression and meaning to it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think Paul looks hungrier than me. Besides, I already managed to fit a really big breakfast! By the way, call me nessie. I prefer it"

Paul went up to Rachel behind the kitchen bench and put his arm around her waist.

"Well then Nessie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I just smiled back.

"By the way Jake, would you _please_ care to explain what's going on now."

Paul took this opportunity, and when he thought me and Jake weren't looking, from the corner of my eye, he pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her.

"Take it to the bedroom Paul, we just ate!" Jacobs's expression was disgusted as if he saw reeking vomit on the kitchen bench. I shivered at that thought too.

"Jake!" I started to whine.

"Alright! I'll tell you." Jacob's face became serious again.

"When you were at the tree that night on your birthday, Sam sneaked up behind the trees and tried to distract you from us." Paul became serious when he caught up on what we were talking. His face was hard and cold. Jacob's as well.

"When you were close enough, he grabbed you with his paw and pulled you in. I quickly phased in rage and caught up to Sam. Your family didn't take much time to catch up though. You should have seen Bella's reaction! She was so furious that I thought she was gonna go for me! Of course, Edward kept her behind him and Emmett! You know, how she's still a newborn. I saw that Sam had knocked you out. I was so furious. Jared and Paul were also there. They charged at the Cullen's."

Jacob shot a quick glance at Paul. Both of there expression became harder and there eyes became tighter.

"I was so focused on Sam as I charged for him. You were in his arms and when I hit Sam, you fell. I injured Sam quite a bit as I led him far away from you. When Sam was too injured to retaliate, I let him go because us werewolf's heal pretty fast. It will also buy us time to think of a way to keep you away from them. When I came back to get you, I saw Jared going for you, I as running at full speed and was about to lunge at him when Edward got to him first. I quickly put you on my back and went running for Rachel's place. The rest of the gang changed into werewolves and tried to go out and block out any ways, so that incase any of them had you, they would try and stop them."

When I tried to picture all of this in my head, it started to throb a lot I tried to make it go away but it kept throbbing even more. I clutched my head really hard and fell of my seat.

"Nessie what's wrong!"

Jacob started shouting as Rachel and Paul got me tablets and ice. The pain was so severe that I was crying. Tears rolled down the side of my cheeks. I was lying down on the floor holding my head harder.

"Nessie what's wrong! Take these tablets, it's gonna be okay!"

I rejected the tablet and started to hold tightly Jacobs shirt tightly. He put his arms around me as I tried to get half way up. I was still crying as I lay there in Jacobs lap, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.


	4. Going Home

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy lately! thanx sooooo much to all the people who have reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! ~ N.B.E ~**

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was more alert and awake. I felt something drop of from my forehead as I got up. My forehead felt cold when I touched it. I looked to the side of me and saw a white rectangular shaped ice pack. I looked around to where I was. I was still in the same bed and the same room as yesterday. I was still at Rachel's house. That means Jacob is still here. Good. Two drops of water rolled down to my cheeks from my temples. I thought it was the water from the ice pack, I was actually sweating. I wiped off the sweaty tears. I had that weird dream from yesterday night and it felt a bit real. More real than the first time! I looked to the left of me as I saw a bed table next to my bed. It had an alarm clock on it. The time read 8:30. I felt like going downstairs and see what everyone was up to. I got out of the bed too quickly that fell on the floor with a thud.

"Whoa! Head rush! Take it nice and slow Nessie!"

I got off the floor and headed for the closet. I still wore the same pant and shirt from yesterday and I felt like changing. When I checked in the closet, there was nothing but empty shelves and an empty hanger bar.

"Hmm…might as well wash my face and freshen up then."

I headed to the bathroom. When I got out of my room, I could her low murmurs and if my hearing didn't fail me, then I could hear Jacob (I think) growling! He was also shouting and there were small thuds coming from downstairs. I ran into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. If any normal person came in and saw me, then I bet they couldn't even tell what I was doing. Once I was done, I wiped my face and headed downstairs.

"Why so angry grumpy face?"

I wasn't even halfway down when Jacob grabbed me by the waist and whirled to the bottom of the stairs. Nobody was here except for me, Jake and Rachel.

"What's going on Jacob?"

"I'll explain on the way, right now we have to go!"

He almost growled when he answered me. His voice was filled with rage. He went up to Rachel and almost shouted at her.

"Paul will be here in a minute and drop you at dads."

He was in such a rush that he grabbed me by the waist and headed for the door too quickly that I didn't even get to say goodbye to Rachel. His hold on me was tight and firm. Once we were out the door, we were running at top speed. Jacob never once let go of me. We were running for thirty minutes straight. There was nobody there. Jacob and I were alone. As we were running through the trees, I started to get impatient and a little annoyed!

"Alright Jacob, you better tell me what's go—"

Before I could finish my sentence, he started running away from me. That made me very angry!

"Jacob Black!"

I started shouting and following after him. He suddenly disappeared from my sight. What was that boy doing? A few seconds later, I could see a big and dark shadow appear from where Jacob had just disappeared. The shadow was coming closer to me. When it was in a clearer view, I got to see what the shadow was properly. The shadow was a massive wolf with russet brown fur. The wolf was coming closer and closer to me. Slowly, the wolfs walking grew faster and changed into a run. It was Jacob. When he reached me half way, I heard something shift behind me. I felt the grass move unevenly under my feet. There was a sudden gush of wind blown in my direction. I listened carefully as I heard the leaves on the trees to the left of me move slowly. They started to rustle unevenly. There was no wind but slow movement next to me. Jacob started to growl loudly as he ran towards me. I ran a few yards away from the tree and automatically shifted into a crouching position. Jacob saw my movement and ran the fastest as he could to where I was. I was staring at the tree where I stood before and automatically, a loud growl ripped through my chest. Suddenly there was a massive grey wolf that sprang up in the air. Jacob jumped at the same time and the two massive wolfs collided in the air together as they both hit the ground with a massive thud. Once the grey wolf released Jacob, I sprang at the grey wolf. It had its paws around me as I had my hands almost around its neck in a chokehold.

"How dare you sneak up behind me and attack Jacob!"

I hissed at the wolf as it was trying to go for my head. Once we broke free, I tried to give it some of its own medicine and attack from behind. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob disappear into the trees. Perfect! This wolf was mine! But at the same time I was worried if he was ok. As I lunged at grey wolf from the back, I felt something warm and hard grab me from my left side and pinned me to the ground. It was Jacob. He phased back into a human with only his jeans on! He was half naked! I was still too furious at the grey wolf that I ignored Jake and was ready to lung at it again. Another growl ripped through my chest really loudly. I was staring into the eyes of the grey wolf. It bared its teeth at me and started to growl back. Before I could lunge again, Jacob pushed me to the ground and didn't let me get off it.

"Go home Clair and don't you dare do that again! If you come and hurt her again, I won't forgive you!"

The grey wolf looked me in the eyes and gave one last growl before it ran into the trees and disappeared completely.

"Jake…who was that?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to go!"

He was so angry and furious. What is it with everyone and surprises! Whether it's for good or bad, why do _I _always have to be the last one to know! Well, now I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. I don't care if Jake is in a rough mood. He'll just have to deal with it!

"Jake, tell me what's going on!"

"Nessie I said not now—"

I was so furious that I cut him off.

"HELL YES YOU WILL TELL ME WHATS GOING ON! If you do not tell me Jacob Black, so help me, I _will _go and find out myself! I don't like being tagged along by people who don't tell me _what it is_ that I have to tag along for!"

This made Jacob stop and think for a second. His worried and angry expression went down a few shades. He looked me in the eyes with nothing in them except for forgiveness. I was still so angry that all I could do was stare at him.

"Sorry Nessie! I've just been so worried about you that…I know I can't use this as an excuse and…I just…I just want you to be safe and not hurt."

His voice calm and soothed now. I know what he was trying to do but still he could have told me. After all I _was_ the one in trouble for some reason that I still don't know yet! That. That right there is why I am still so angry at him.

"I know Jacob. But you still could have told me and saved your self all this trouble. So…at least now will you tell me?"

"Sure, but first we have to get out of here."

"See again with the—"

"Don't worry. When we get to a place safe enough, I promise, the first thing I'll do is tell you! Now can we please go?"

"Alright, but you better not break your promise!"

After that, Jacob disappeared. Seconds later, a wolf with brown russet fur appeared again. He started running towards me. When he stood next to me, I looked up at him and tried to reach for his face. He bent his head down and let me touch him. I showed him that he should take me to my house and let me see my family. He suddenly lifted his away from my hand and looked straight ahead of him. I saw his eyes go tense. The corners of his eyes were tight and he looked serious. I touched his brown, russet fur.

"Please Jake?"

His face became a little bit more tensed. I showed his how I didn't see my family, especially my mom and dad, and that I missed them. His face came down as he looked me in the eyes. The corners of his mouth started to twitch And I knew that he had a small smile on his face. He licked me on my cheek and lifted me onto his back. I started to giggle a little.

"You know, I can run with you! Or are you afraid that I will beat you?"

Jacob slowly slumped down to the ground. I guess he really did want to race. Well I wasn't going to miss this chance. The last time we had real quality fun was five days before my birthday. We pretended that I was a crazy new born vampire and Jacob had to hunt me down. He also showed me what happened when he really did fight new borns. Of course the part I didn't like was when Jake got hurt! We went and played in my dad's meadow. It was pretty fun whenever I got him from behind. When we got home, me and Jacob used to go on about the day and he used tease my mum about that. Of course my mum had no idea what we were talking about. Me, Jacob and my dad used to laugh. Later on when my mum would find out, she would totally flip. But then we would all tease her and we all would laugh in the end. I missed days like that! Jacob stood up again. He looked me in the eyes and started to smile. I looked back into his eyes and smiled.

"Ready?"

He nodded his head. So was I!

"Set go!"

Jake and I whizzed through the trees. The grass-covered path was smooth and easy to run along. On the way, we pass a heard of elk. I though of stopping…but this was too much fun. In about twenty minutes we passed by small stream. I stopped to wash my face. I also drank some of the water. The chilled water went down my throat and cooled me down. Once I was done, I was ready to run again.

"Let's go Jake!"

Everything was silent around me. Besides the water running and the wildlife around me, it was quiet.

"Jake...I'm done, we can go now!"

I heard a soft padding noise come from the trees behind me. The noise moved around me, as if it was circling me. I slowly sat in a crouching position. My eyes wondered around me, looking for the noise circling me. I felt the uneven padding noise slowly come to one of the trees in front of me. I stared at that position for a few seconds. The padding noise stopped right near the tree in front me. My muscle started to coil and I sprang in that direction. I caught some thing warm and hard. I looked down at what I just caught. My _prey_ was staring back at me with a big smile on its face. Wind blow hair, pinned by a half human half vampire, smiling back at me and holding me around my waist. Honestly, sometimes I myself think that Jacob could belong to circus. I smiled back at him, with shock and surprise. I slowly leaned down and crushed my lips onto his. Our lips started to move in synchronization. I slowly broke away when I could no longer breathe. I gently broke away from Jacobs hold and stood up. He was still lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. I started to smile as I held my hand out to him.

"Get up lazy bones, we have to go remember. _Your_ _in great danger Nessie, we have to get out of here!_"

I started to laugh at myself for badly impersonating Jacobs's voice. He also laughed with me. He took my hand and got up too quickly. The force of his lift pushed him onto me and my back hit the front of the tree behind me. My face and Jacobs face was just inches apart. I smiled at him.

"Jake."

"I know. Let's go."

Jake didn't phase this time which was really convenient. It sometimes gets really annoying when all you could see on the side left of you was a blur of brown. But at other times, it was reassuring to know he was there. This time, I started to run with all the energy in me. I was so excited that I almost had an adrenaline rush! The run seemed to end too quickly, because in about ten minutes, were at the door step of my house. I had a big smile on my face. I was happy that I reached there first. Jacob caught up to me in less than a few seconds. I knocked on the door and waited a few second. Nobody answered. I knocked for a second time and waited. Still no answer. I was about to knock for a third time when Jacob answered my thought.

"They're probably at Carlisle and Esme's house. Crap! I forgot to call them this morning for an update! They must still be worried about you. Let's go!"

"Alright. So, are you going to tell me at least now! I don't think there are any excuses let for me not being safe so pit it out!"

"Aright. But let's get to Carlisle first."

"Jacob!"

"Nessie, I have to let them know too you know! If were careful from now on, we might have an advantage if there is going to be any more surprise attacks! Besides, your psychic Aunt can't see werewolves. It will probably be too late like last time, which she'll see you seconds before you disappear!"

He did have a point. O.k. I wasn't going to argue with him on this one. Again I tried to think of what happened last time. Slowly my head started to hurt. I quickly changed the topic to get rid of the pain.

"So Jake, why were you sneaking around me, before, near the stream?"

All he did was just laugh. I was wondering what was so funny about that.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah…"

We headed for my grandparents house. On the way, Jacob could not stop smiling and some times laugh. I still didn't get? What was so funny?

"What? What's so funny?"

He kept on laughing while we were running. I knew that was the only answer I was going to get out of him! Well I guess that's that! Boys will be boys and Jacob will be Jacob!


	5. Home At Last

**Hey guy! sorry for the long wait. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with school work and stuff. Thanks for all of those who have reviewd and supported my story. A special thanks to them. Hope to read more reviews! Hope you like it! ~N.B.E~**

What was I going to do? How am I going to…I was worried. How am I going to get the strength to see their faces again? For once, _I _was actually worried to see them. I felt a cold and sharp shiver run down my spine. I had a lump in my throat that wasn't gonna go. For once I felt guilty, even though I did nothing wrong. I wondered how I was going to get through this. I stopped running. Jacob took my face in his warm hands and looked into my eyes.

"Don't! Don't put a frown where it doesn't belong and wrinkle your beautiful face….Why did you put it there in the first place?"

I looked away from his face and stared at the grass instead. He pulled my face up to his so that he could see into my eyes. I looked at his face this time.

"For some reason, I don't…I fell as though I did something wrong! I have a really weird feeling."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, the ones that should be worried are you family. c'mon, were almost there, wanna race?"

I felt the tiniest bit relieved. Although he did make me smile. Wow! _Jake, actually _wanted to have some fun! He was so serious all the time and now he wanted to have some fun! Well…I would tease him first.

"Mmm…."

I moved my head slowly form side to side and gave a weak smile.

"C'mon nessie! You _were_ the one that wanted more fun."

"Yeah…but…"

"Well. I guess Emmett will have so much quality time with you after I tell him—"

I Laughed and cut him off. I started to run really fast and yelled back at Jacob.

"That you lost to a girl!"

Jacob ran faster and reached up to me in minutes.

"Hey, that's not fair, you got a head start!"

"Well, I guess your gonna have a wonderful two months with Uncle Emmett!"

I couldn't stop laughing! That made me think of my family again. I didn't know what I was so worried about before! _Me!_ _Afraid_ of my own family! I laughed even more at that silly thought. The run didn't take long. We got to my grand parents home in ten minutes. I reached the front porch first! Yep! Jake was going to have quality time with Uncle Emmett for the next two months. I would have so much fun watching Jake get mentally tortured!

"I have to come in, don't I?"

He asked me sarcastically. Jake was already worried. Poor Jake!

We went up to the clean white door. I was about to knock on it when it suddenly swung open. In the doorway was a very relieved vampire. She was wearing long blue jeans that touched the polished clean floor. She wore a long black top that stopped at her thighs. She wore small white earrings and had a big smile on her face. She had short black hair that was spiked in every direction. Aunt Alice hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thank goodness you're alright nessie! It's extremely frustrating when you can't see your niece when she's in danger!"

Me and Jacob went inside the house.

"Nessie!"

I saw my mum run down the stairs as she came and hugged me. My dad came a second later.

"Nessie, you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

My mum hugged me a little tighter this time. She gently let go of me as I went and hugged my dad. I felt relieved to see him.

"I'm so glad you're ok sweetheart!"

"I missed you too dad!"

A few seconds later, I saw the rest of my family come in through the kitchen. Uncle Jasper was the first to come in. As he came in, he suddenly winced. Must have been all that happiness and relief that him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Glad to have you home nessie."

There were low murmurs behind him and I knew that they must've heard what he said. Suddenly, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett pushed the door open and rushed towards me. In a flash, Aunt Rosalie was hugging me, a bit too tight for comfort but I didn't mind. She kissed me on my cheek and hugged me again.

"I'm so glad you're alright nessie!"

She let go of me and shot an angry glance at Jacob. Suddenly I was hauled up by Uncle Emm. He hugged me real tight.

"Glad to have you back squirt!"

"Y…you too uncle Emm. W…would y…you please let go of me?"

He started to laugh loudly and I could feel the vibrations touch me as I started to vibrate to his laughter. He put me down and I was glad. He turned to Aunt Rose how was still wearing an angry expression.

"C'mon rose, don't be a sour puss. Be glad she's home!"

"No, if it weren't for those dogs—

She shot another angry glare at Jacob, as if she was trying to accuse him.

"This wouldn't of have happened! Trusting those dogs is wrong!"

"Oh! And I'm suppose this is my entire fault right! I'm responsible for what my brothers do, right?"

"Exactly right mongrel!"

"That's enough Rosalie!"

Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme came through the kitchen door.

"Jacob has done the greatest favor we could ask for! I thank you for that Jacob and I apologize for her rude behavior."

"It's alright doc. 'sides we all know that blondie doesn't have a brain here."

It was silent for a minute.

"Yes, I think you should." My dad must have answered Jacobs's thoughts.

"Carlisle, Jacob has some matters to discuss with you."

"Of course but I think it would be most appropriate if we all sat down first."

Everyone went to the lounge room and sat down. As Jake was about to sit on one of the arm chairs, Aunt Rosalie rushed to it first. The only place left for Jake to sit was the floor. That made me a little annoyed with Aunt Rosalie! Grandpa Carlisle gave a wary look to her, but I could see the warning in his eyes.

"Rosalie, where are your manners!"

"It's alright doc, the floors more comfortable."

Jacob sat next to the chair grandpa Carlisle sat in. I went and sat nest to him with my head leaning against the side of his arm.

"So Jacob, what did you have to say?"

"Well, Sam's pack has gotten bigger since the last time I saw it. He's got new members and has planning on attacking nessie—" Aunt Rosalie interrupted him in mid sentence and growled at him.

"Tell us something we don't know!"

Jake gave an angry warning glance at her and continued.

"But what I don't know is why! A few years ago he was all but happy to help us and now he's attacking us. What I don't know is _why_ he's doing it. Even when he knows what the consequences are going to be. I just don't get why he would risk losing a _brother_ and why he's doing this in the first place. On the way here, we were attacked but it was only one wolf against two. I gave her a warning and she went away. I really think that its not safe for nessie to be here. She's not safe around me or neither with you."

I was about to interrupt when my mum spoke.

"Why do get the feeling of _déjà vu_? And Jake what do you mean she's not safe with us? We have eleven members of the family who can protect her. And I do mean you and your pack! How can she not be safe with us?

Good question mom! I was just thinking the same thing! It seemed really funny to me, I could not be safe around my family? If that was a joke in a normal situation – I dought he would even make that statement in a normal situation.

"She won't be safe with me—"

"Damn right mutt she won't be safe with you!"

Aunt Rosalie interrupted again and this time Jake blew growling at her.

"Will you shut up and let me finish you stupid blonde? Unless you have a better Idea, then go ahead. _Brainless blond!_"

He said the last part in a whisper even though he knew everyone heard it.

"As I was saying, she won't be safe near me cause if I know Sam, he will try to get the two of us cornered. And it won't be hard to take us down what with his pack getting bigger. He probably has sixteen members already without us and it won't be hard to take down Seth and Leah either! This is why she won't be safe around me!"

For the very first time, Aunt Alice spoke.

"But why wouldn't she be safe around us? Like Bella said, were her greatest and strongest defense!"

"Well if you think about it, you won't have an even and maybe a fair chance. Even with Sam's pack divided in two, we'll still be at a disadvantage. They will try to split us up and we won't know when they would attack. Alice can't even see them. As for nessie, she won't see her until the last few minutes when something bad happens to her!"

Grandpa Carlisle wore a worried face that read "deep in thought" when he spoke, his voice had a surprised tone to it.

"Jacob, you said that Sam's pack got bigger. And according to you, there would be more wolfs if there were more vampires. We are the only vampire coven in Forks. Do you think that there are more wolfs because of _us_?"

"Don't know doc. It's been six years since we last had new wolfs come to our— Sam's pack. I don't think that it's possible, that Sam's pack is getting bigger because of your coven."

"Then…"

Shock crossed over grandpa Carlisle's face. My dad finished his sentence for him.

"Then…there must be a new vampire coven in forks."

Everyone in the room went silent. Everyone looked worried now and my mom started at me with even more worry spread across her face. I guessed what she worried for. What if the Volturi came back? I cringed at that thought. At the same time, my dad's head snapped up and looked me right in the eyes with unsure assurance.

"I don't think they're the ones visiting."

"Hope not" my mum's voice was a soft whisper. Everyone in the room understood what my dad meant. It started to get darker outside as the sun slowly set behind the orange and pink clouds. I looked out the window for a moment and stared at the sunset. I cuddled up to jakes arm which was warm and nice.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked Jacob in a whisper, no breaking my gaze away from the sunset. Jacob slowly took my face in his hands and leaned in closer so that our noses were just touching. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you are. Nothing can compare to your beauty."

If we weren't in a hall surrounded by our family, I would have kissed him right now. I realized that everyone's gaze was focused on us so I changed the topic.

"Say, Uncle Emmett, how would you like to spend some quality time with Jacob?"

"Awe nessie— you had to bring up this topic didn't you?"

"Well, what's life without a little fun?"

Uncle Emmett looked at us with a huge grin in his face.

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, Jacob lost a race to me!"

Everyone was looking at me as if I missed the punch line.

"What?"

They kept on staring at me. Aunt Alice got a little frustrated when none got what I meant. She sighed.

"She _means_ that he lost a race to a GIRL!"

Everyone started laughing, now that they knew what I meant. Uncle Emmett laughed the loudest.

"Well Jacob, I think were gonna have lots of time to get to know each other now."

"Great, I'm _so_ looking forward to it."

Jacob rolled his eyes and half smiled at me.

Everyone started to relax now. Me, Jake and Aunt Alice went and sat on the sofa watching TV. Uncle jazz, dad and grandpa Carlisle went up to grandpa Carlisle's study upstairs to talk about some sort of strategic plans. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose went hunting and my mom and grandma Esme were just talking. Aunt Alice flipped through the entire boring TV channel. I rested my head against jakes arm and stared at the TV. Aunt Alice reached the two hundredth channel and gave up. Instead, she put on a DVD. It was one of my favorites. The title was called Mulan. A Disney classic. I liked it because it showed that a women cam do as much as a man and more. The movie was half way through when I felt my eyelids go heavy. I tried to keep them open but every few minutes, they would droop over my eyed again. Finally I gave in and closed my eyes. I drifted into a deep unconsciousness where only me and Jake were together. I hugged him and leaned closer in towards his face. Suddenly the whole scene changed and we were in the middle of that beautiful sunset that appeared this evening. I leaned in closet and we kissed. Jacobs's warm lips touched mine. We kissed for a long moment under the sunset. We finally broke away to breathe. I caught my breath and rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled. I heard a low, quiet whisper that came from Jacobs lips.

"Nessie, nessie wake up."

I was suddenly shaking in Jacobs arms. I soon came into consciousness and realized that Jacob was trying to wake me up.

"Nessie, you've got to go, wake up."

I warily opened my eyes, still drowsy.

"Mmm…Jake?"

"Sorry to wake you up nessie but you have to go home now."

"I want you to come with me."

"I will, that is if Bella and Edward don't mind."

He looked at my parents, who were standing by the door. My dad stared at Jacob for a moment and then answered

"Of course Jacob. You're always welcome."

I tried to get up of the sofa but I was too wary that I stumbled. Jacob caught me and helped me up.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

It was almost mid morning. I still felt too drowsy to properly wake up. I held Jacobs hand for support. I walked halfway to my parents when I started feeling very sleepy. My eyelids started to droop over my eyes again. I almost reached my parents when I fell unconscious. I fell mid way when Jacob caught me and took me in his arms. I heard his footsteps as he took me out the door. Every one was quiet. When we were outside, a cold breeze washed over me like a cold and cooling blanket on a hot and sweaty night. It felt very refreshing but not enough to wake me. I didn't know how close to my house we were because I was soon asleep in Jacobs's arms.


	6. Headache

**Hey guys! _so sorry_ to post chapter six so late. Fanfic wouldn't let me login but now I can. Sorry for the wait! thanx to _everyone_ for reviewing! Hope to read more reviews! Thanx _so_ much ~N.B.E~**

I felt the warm rays of the sun slowly spread across my face and my hands as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat upright on my bed and smiled at my favourite baby blue walls that surrounded me. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror that was above the sink. My hair was in a mess. My face looked tired and I felt all jumpy and pumped up inside. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I smiled at myself in the mirror showing my white row of sparkling teeth to myself. I felt kind of silly.

I washed my face again and then went to my closet. I didn't like dressing too much and being sassy. I looked for some simple clothes that I would be more comfortable in. I've got to say, that sometimes, Aunt Alice makes, choosing wearing clothes to wear, look like the hardest thing in the world. Most of the clothes in my wardrobe had so many fancy clothing that I have the same problem every morning when it came to wearing an outfit. After minutes of searching through my closet, I found a pair of nice dark blue jeans with a small brown and silver floral design sewed into the left side of the jeans. I also found a long red and blue top that stopped just above my thighs. It had lots of criss-crossed triangles of blue and red colour.

I took the outfit and laid it out on my bed. I took my towel from the closet and went into the bathroom to have my shower. Once I took my clothes off and put on my shower cap and hung my towel, I went into the shower and opened the water to a warm temperature. I stood still in the shower, thinking about all of the things that happened lately. I wondered why it all happened again. Beginning with my birthday. I tried to think really hard this time, tried to think of all the things that happened between Jake and Sam.

I knew that was a bad idea when my head started to throb really badly again. I quickly turned the water off and wrapped my towel under my arms. I took off the shower cap and threw it onto the floor as I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I tried to stop the throbbing by blocking it out of my head. It didn't work. I tried not to think about it but it just got worse. I slowly managed to my clothes on and the throbbing became like fire was frying my brain and the walls of my head were vibrating with painful bolts of lightning with every vibe. I couldn't handle it anymore. I fell to the ground as I clutched my head really hard and curled my legs up to my chin. I started screaming in my head.

_DADDY! MOMMY! My head is killing me, it hurts a lot! MOMMY! DADDY!_

Two seconds later, my bedroom door flew open and my parent rushed through the door with Jacob right behind them.

"Nessie! What happened! What's wrong?" My dad took me in his arms.

"Edward, this happened at Rachel's house as well. She fell off her chair and started crying with pain. She rejected the tablets we tried to give her and she went unconscious in my arms."

"We have to take her to Carlisle! Now!" he growled at Jacob as he lifted me and ran out my bedroom door and out down the stairs, and out of our house.

My mom and Jacob quickly followed. I lay there in my dad's arms as I held onto my head and tried not to squeal. We reached my grandparents house in minutes as my dad rushed through the door and almost knocked over Aunt Alice. He rushed up the stairs to grandpa Carlisle's study and pushed the door open.

"Carlisle! You _have_ to help her!"

Grandpa Carlisle quickly cleared his desk in seconds as my dad place me on top of it. I held my head real tight and pulled my legs up to my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to make a sound. Although I tried, I let out a few sighs and pants.

"Anaesthetic!"

My dad whizzed out of the room to get some. While he was gone, Carlisle tried to talk to me and find out what was wrong.

"Nessie, I need you to hold still, if you can and try to tell me what happened?"

I locked my jaws together because of the cruciating pain. I wanted to speak, but I was afraid that if I did, I would scream. I took a risk and opened my mouth.

"I…was…IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP IT!"

I couldn't take it any more! The pain was unbearable. My dad was back with the anaesthetic. Grandpa Carlisle got some of the fluid into a syringe and injected it into me. The medicine started to take effect and the pain slowly started to go away. I felt so relieved. As soon as the pain was gone, drowsiness started to creep into my body. It slowly ate its way through my hands and legs. I started to feel numb as I tried to move. The drowsiness filled my entire body with tiredness. I felt my body go weak. My eyelids slowly fell over my eyes and I floated away into unconsciousness.

What must have been hours, felt like minutes. I could hear murmuring from around me. I recognised the voices; all of my family was here. One voice stood out from the rest. Probably because that voice was closer to me, it was my mom. I could hear the tension in her voice. I also heard Aunt Alice's voice which could have easily been two or three feet away. My mom started to get more worried.

"Carlisle…will she be alright?"

"There's no need to worry Bella. She'll be healthy and well very soon. She is just as strong as you were when you were transforming, maybe even stronger. She'll be right as rain!"

Of course she would worry. She's a mom. But…what was wrong with me? What was…?

"Sixty seconds Bella. She'll open her eyes!"

I suddenly felt relief when Aunt Alice said that. I had two reasons. The first reason was that I could open my eyes and the second reason was that my mum would stop worrying. Soon, I could hear the others coming to crowd around me before I woke up.

"Ten seconds."

I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my head and I opened my eyes. I immediately tried to sit up and the pain became worse. Suddenly, my mum, dad and everyone else began to hold me and laid me on my back.

"You shouldn't sit up right away nessie, try and take some rest."

"Dad, what's wrong with me?"

Grandpa Carlisle answered instead.

"Nessie, I really think you should get some rest first. This isn't really a good time."

I slowly sat myself up and leaned my back against the bed railing behind me.

"I feel fine. Please tell me what happened to me."

"Now _really_ isn't a great time nessie, you should rest. I'll come and check on you again in about, an hour or so."

"But—"

"You should rest sweetheart. We'll tell you all about it, promise. But right now, you go back to bed."

I didn't argue any further. I answered with a simple nod. My mom smiled and kissed me on my cheek. Soon enough everyone slowly started to move out of my dad's room and moved into the living room to let me be.

I sighed in the empty room and closed my eyes. I started to think of Jacob. It kind of helped the pain that came now and then. I continued to think of Jacob and slowly fell asleep.

_I held Jacobs hand as we walked into the woods in the moonlight. Jake put one hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I turned to face him. Although there were the trees, rocks and the brown earth with a beautiful sparkling Sapphire river which held the pale and beautiful moon, all I could see was Jacob. I closed my eyed and breathed in his sweet scent mixed with the fresh air. It was delicious. I opened my eyes and his face was millimetres from mine. My heart raced and my whole body started to tingle. I breathed in his scent again and closed my eyes. I felt his hands shift around me and I opened my eyes. He held me in my arms, cradling me to his bare chest. I put my arms around his neck and move my head towards his ear and whispered._

"_I love you __**so**__ much Jake." _

_He smiled at me and without a word he leaned his head close to mine and we shared the most romantic, most passionate kiss I could ever imagine. Our lips moved in sync and I could feel his cool breath in my mouth. It tasted so sweet. I was so intoxicated by Jake. I couldn't believe that this moment was __**so **__right. It felt so peaceful and overwhelming. I felt like staying here forever. Me and Jake in the moonlight. It was so magical._

I felt two warm hands move around my back and my legs. Opened my eyes in a flash to see who was disturbing and now ruined my beautiful dream by waking me up. I saw Jacob smiling down at me as he cradled me in his arms. I was so glad to see Jacob. I didn't mind him waking me from my dream. At least my dream would come true now that he was here.

"How are you feeling nessie?"

"Much better, now that you're here."

"You looked so peaceful when you were asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I didn't mind. I was actually kinda happy, now that my dream will eventually come true."

"What was it about?"

"This."

I put my arms around Jacob and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips started moving as we kissed. I gently broke the kiss and leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You know, my dream was much prettier. We were in the woods and there was a beautiful blue river. It was a sapphire colour with the moon reflecting in it. You cradled me in your arms just like this and we kissed the most beautiful kiss in the moonlight. I wanted to stay like that forever."

"I don't think you'll have to wait quite long for that nessie."

"Thanks Jake. Jake, if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

"Sure."

"The _whole_ truth and not leave bits out."

His face became serious as he started at the white wall in front of us.

"Jake? Tell me what happened?"

He was still serious but silent.

"Please Jacob. For me."

He was silent for a few seconds, but then he whispered.

"I don't think you're ready to hear the truth. Not yet."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!"

"I don't want to take any chances with you nessie. It might cause your headache again."

"Jake please! How did this happen?"

"No nessie! I don't want to hurt you. It's not worth it."

"Are you saying that it's not _worth_ telling _me_ the _truth?_ You think I shouldn't know the_ truth_ so that it will _temporarily_ keep my headache from occurring?"

"Nessie, that's not—"

"Jacob, of all people, I thought I knew you the best. Well I guess I was wrong."

I got out of Jacobs arms and off the bed. I was hoping that my family would be more helpful. I walked out of the room and went downstairs to the hall. I could see that everyone besides grandpa Carlisle was relaxing. I decided not to disturb the others and went to see grandpa Carlisle. I went to his study room and knocked on the door.

"Grandpa, can I come in?"

"Yes nessie, please do."

I could see that he was working on his papers and other medical stuff. I didn't hesitate like I did last time and just asked him straight out.

"Grandpa, what's wrong with me?"

He huffed and then he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at me with a painful expression.

"Nessie, I don't want you to literally do this, but do you remember when you were attacked by Sam and got hit on the head?"

I did but I knew because Jacob told me. I couldn't really remember it because I was knocked out.

"Yes."

He continued to keep his painful expression as he answered me.

"Well, because of that hit, the part where your memory is held in the brain was sort of damaged."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, luckily none of the nerve wires got disconnected, but they absorbed the blow the most and so, because of that, every time you try and remember what happened on the day of your birthday, it will start to hurt because the nerve wires are working extra hard to make you remember and are taking too much pressure. That's why your head hurts like that."

"But how come, this time it was so serious?"

"Probably because you were thinking too hard as to what happened on that day."

He was right. But how long will I be like this?

"Grandpa, how long will my head keep hurting because of my condition?"

"That my dear, I do not know of. I'm doing some research to see what I can find to help your condition."

"Thanks grandpa!"

"Anytime nessie."

With that I went out of my grandpa's study and down the stairs. I wanted to go and hunt. I felt thirsty _and_ I wanted to get some fresh air, to clear my head and this whole mess. I whizzed down the stairs and as headed for the door, the rest of my family got up and snapped their heads to me. My dad was about to peak when I thought _hunting. Please don't ask. I'll be safe. I love you._ He was about to take a step towards me but then stopped. The corners of his lips twitched and he answered with a nod. I smiled at my family and then rushed out the door. I ran as fast as I could and soon, I was in the forest. I stopped and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes. I could smell a heard of deer just a few feet from where I was standing. I closed my eyed and concentrated on the smell. I let all of my senses out of my system and then I opened my eyes. I started straight ahead of me and ran directly in that direction. I stopped at two trees from where the heard was resting and sat in a crouching position. I kept my eyes on the large buck that was drinking the water from a small stream. I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily through my nose, letting the scent burn me. I opened my eyes in a flash and leaped at the male deer. I locked my hands around the deer's neck when suddenly I felt two warm hands lock themselves around my neck in a choke hold. Me, the buck and the pair of warm hands tumbled across the earth and then broke free of each other. As soon as I lost hold of the buck, I immediately sat in a crouching position and bared my teeth. I was about to release a loud growl from my chest. I saw that the pair of warm hand belonged to a body and that body belonged to someone. I started at the beautiful figure that crouched in front of me and copied my action. The girl in front of me had a dark, wavy hair. Her skin tone was a few shades darker than Jacobs's skin tone. Her eyes were a dark brown that matched her hair. I hadn't realised but we were both standing up and staring at each other. I tried not to be so astonished but I'm sure she could see it in my face. I stared into her beautiful eyes as she did the same. I don't know how but she maintained an excellent poker face. She crouched down suddenly and I did the same as an automatic reaction. She stared at me with her perfectly composed and expressionless face. She stared at me for a few seconds and the she ripped a loud growl from deep inside her chest as she bared her teeth at me.


	7. Old Acquaintance

**Hey guys, I know I promised you I'll post in two weeks max, but I have _sooooooooo_ many assignments and tests all due in two weeks, that I hardly had time to write. I'm _sooooooo_ sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**~N.B.E~**

Everything happened so fast. The beautiful women who bared her teeth at me was pinned to the ground by a huge russet coloured wolf. She struggled in the ground as she stared at me, hissing and cussing. I placed my hand on the cheek of the wolf, letting him know it was ok. He roared as he refused to be reassured. In a flash, there were four beautiful vampires, crouched down near the one Jacob pinned to the ground and beared their teeth at us. Jacob growled at them but let the charming women go. She joined the four vampires and copied their positions. Jacob stood protectively in front of me and bared his teeth at them. I tried to move from Jacobs shadow to look at the dazzling yet dangerous creatures ready to attack us.

My eye caught the attention of one particular vampire. I could recognise him anywhere. He saw me and stood up from his crouch. We both stared at each other for a long moment. Jacob growled at him as he tried to come closer. The rest of the vampires straightened up but stood defensively next to beautiful boy. I could see that he was the same creature as I am. The blood ran through his veins which gave off a wonderful odour. His hair was black and braided. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His eyes were the colour of warm teak. I noticed that the rest of the vampires except for one were the same and had the same beautiful and lovely odours repelling off them. All the vampires were all female except for the boy.

The vampire woman who wasn't a half-breed had an olive skin tone. She had long braided hair which rested against her back. She had deep burgundy eyes that looked at me ferociously surprised. The other two looked similar to each other. They both had long, dark and wavy hair. They wore tank tops with a pink shirt on top of that. It didn't cover the shoulders but hung on to the sides of their arms. The shirt was very thin and light. At least it looked like that. Although they weren't, they dressed up as twins. I was surprised at who we were facing against today. I didn't know if I should be surprised or scared or feel anything for that matter. This situation was just calmingly weird. I slowly moved closer to Jacob. He released another growl and I realised that the half vampire boy came a few steps closer to us. He looked at Jacob and then me as he sighed.

"The same radiating beauty, the same flavour, the same essence, the same soul. Renesmee."

I was still speechless. I didn't think that I would meet him again. I totally— well not totally, but I forgot about him. I had a chill run down my spine when he said my name. I thought that his accent grew stronger from the last time I heard him, well from the last time I saw him for that matter! I had to answer this time, although I didn't want to, I felt like showing him to go away! But the thought of touching him, him touching me, I felt a stronger, colder and sharper chill as I thought of that. Then with a cold voice, I replied.

"Nahuel."

* * *

I could _NOT_ believe this! Why in the world would _my_ family ask Nahuel's coven to come over to _my _house! I mean…why _us_?

I could not believe this! Not only had they come to _my_ house, but they're welcomingly relaxing in _my_ living room as if it were their own! Well I wouldn't say it was my house but still, how dare they act so cool! I had no idea how my family was feeling right now, but to describe the situation right now…it was _very_ awkward!

"Well Nahuel, what brings you and your coven here?"

Nahuel stood up— finally— and answered Carlisle. As he was about to do so, the rest of his family did the same as his. They all stood up.

"We actually came here to hunt"

Hunt? _What! _Why in the world would you travel from South America to Forks, Washington to _hunt!_ This guy has must have lost his brains from being home sick!

"Our villages are under attack at the moment. A group of vampires came to our village a few months ago and started destroying the homes of villagers that lived there. They also started hunting the people there. Me and my sisters tried to protect the village and the people, but the vampires proved to be too strong. Since they are full immortal vampires, I could not control them by blood. My sisters also tried to help but it was no help."

He looked back to where his family were standing, and motioned his hand towards the women I met in the woods earlier. She walked up to her brother and stood next to him.

"This is my sister, Suyai. She can make all creatures feel pain. So much as to they will wither to death."

He called on another one of his sisters. This one was a few shaded darker that the one next to her but a lot of shades lighter than Nahuel. She had long wavy, dark brown hair that reached up to her waist. She wore a pair of blue jeans and black tank top with a pink, off shoulder shirt. Her sister behind her matched.

"This is my sister, Lichuen. She can change time. Go forward, back and also stop time. She tried to find more about the creatures that invaded us, but some how they blocked her as well."

All he did next was look at his last sister; she walked up to him and stood next to the rest of her sisters.

"This is Rayen. She has the most valuable ability out of all of us. Well, at least that what my family thinks. She can take over and control anyone and anything. Including vampires."

This time, my dad was the one to ask. Although he seemed interested, he kept his voice stern and hard.

"How does that work?"

"I'll show you. Aunt Hulien."

He gestured towards his aunt as she came to stand three feet away from him. Rayen looked at her aunt very sternly. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"My name is Rayen, this is my ability and how it works. I'm in total control."

As she said this, her aunt copied her exact words. Everyone was speechless. Suddenly, her aunt went into a crouch and growled. Everyone flinched as Jacob held me tight around my waist. Her aunt then stood up straight and looked at everyone. She started to dance around the room touching everyone on the shoulder as she passed by. Although everyone was staring at her aunt, I kept my eyes locked on Rayen. She opened her eyes and looked at me ferociously. I returned the same expression. Her aunt kept on dancing as she passed by me. She then danced over to her family and stopped. Rayen blinked once and looked at her aunt. Her aunt looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you Rayen"

She answered in relief. Nahuel spoke again.

"Me and my sisters tried all we could to stop them but we all failed. We never really got to see who our invaders were until one day. Me and my sisters were hunting far from the village when a group of five vampires caught our attention. They stood at quite a distance and stared at my siblings. They were all men and they smelled the fragrance of my sisters. They immediately crouched, ready to attack us."

"At once, me and my sister headed home, as fast as we could to get aunt Hulien. We ran continuously for days. The time came when could not ignore our thirst any longer. We realised at once where we were and tried to hunt somewhere else, that's when we bumped in Renesmee."

I kinda had a feeling that his story was some how…never mind. How can I not believe what I just saw? Just then, grandpa Carlisle did such a thing, that I could not take it any more. He _invited them_ to stay over for a while! This made me so mad that I stormed out of the house and headed to my own home. Jacob soon caught up with me. I was so furious that when Jacob tried to reassure me, I hissed at him.

"Nessie calm down!"

"_Why_ did he come here? What does he _want_ with me—us? What is…Ugh! I swear if—"

Jacob grabbed me by the shoulders and suddenly kissed me. When Jacob kisses me, I loose all of my senses, my _mind_ even! He made me relax and at that moment, all I could think of was Jacob kissing me. He gently broke the kiss and pulled me closer to him as he stared into my eyes.

"Did you calm down?"

I realised I whispered back to him.

"Yes…"  
"Good. Now let's go home—I mean your home and just sit down."

"Yeah"

We intertwined our fingers as we ran to my house. I could still feel Jacobs lips on mine and that thought made me blush. Once we reached our home, we went inside and I made some coffee for Jake.

"How about you?"

"I'm good thanks"

"So, what's all this stuff about you not liking Nahuel?"

His question made me think for a moment. Why do I dislike Nahuel so much? Then I realised.

" I don't know exactly, but I fell that he's dangerous for some reason. I'm not sure why, but, I have a bad feeling about him. Can you believe it? _He can have control over blood!_"

"Freaky, I know! Especially his sisters. They're really…something! His youngest sister is a bit…well she's a bit bizarre. I mean, if Nahuel can control blood, then she can control people! Although, she is kinda cute!"

I stared at him in disbelief but he was too quick, for as he answered back.

"But I still think that you will always be my cutest angel. The cutest in the world!"

I sighed as he teased me. As I got up to take Jake's mug to the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I put the mug back in the kitchen and then answered the door.

"Honey, why did you run off like that?"

"Sorry mom, I kinda lost control of my temper."

"What for?"

"It's hard to explain dad. You explained it to Jacob, although that was a pretty absurd reason to make a temper tantrum like that"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that dad"

"Although, I do agree with you, I don't fully trust him…his mind is very well controlled."

"Controlled?"

"Yes. He can easily compose his mind so that I can hear and see only that he wants me to hear and see."

"I told you I don't trust him. This reminds me, why we are letting him stay!"

"Well, since they came here, we want to observe and understand their abilities. Especially Carlisle. We also think it's safer if we know their weakness just in case something goes wrong."

"Besides, they'll only be here a while."

I though about it for a while, I could take this as my advantage too, but I'm not as optimistic as the rest of my family.

"I'll be right next to you nessie! No need to worry."

That's right; Jake will always be by my side. I should seriously relax myself and not worry too much. I think me and Jake should go away for a while, just the two of us. _That_ should clear my mind and make me forget that our visitor even came.

"I'm not sure about _'the two of us'_, but a holiday does sound nice."

"Dad!"

We all started laughing. The evening sky grew darker as the stars filled the sky. I started feeling tired. I walked up to Jacob and kissed him goodnight.

"Why don't I tuck you in?"

"Sure. But who'll tuck _you_ in?"

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight. Just to make sure. If you need anything, all you have to do is call."

"Sure thing. Goodnight Jake."

He kissed me in response and then walked out of my room. Once I was alone, I stared at my ceiling, wondering why Nahuel came here in the first place. His story only seemed half true to me. I have to know what he wants. Until then, I'll just have to play along with the rest of my family. I decided to close my eyes and try to sleep. I was thinking real hard too attract unconsciousness but it didn't work. A light breeze flew across my face. It felt nice and cold on my face. The sweat on my face kept coming back every fifteen minutes or so and I don't think the humidity in my room want planning on leaving either.

I walked to my bedroom window and stuck my head out. It was a pretty stupid thing to do but it felt so nice. Like getting drenched in rain on the hottest day in the world. It felt very refreshing! I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blow by. Just then a pair of soft and warm lips touched mine. I opened my eyes to see who owned them, but I was too slow. I scanned the trees and the grounds to see if anyone passed by, but I could see nothing. Anger jolted through me like lightning and for some quaint reason, the first picture that came to my mind was Nahuel! Ever since he came, I was always thinking about him. Whatever he came here for, I hope he gets it and leaves soon!


	8. Authors Note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! I've got some sad news to tell you guys. Unfortunately, a user called "ArmyFox" has copy, pasted and posted my work as her own! Until she takes my work off, I won't be able to post. As much as it saddens you, it saddens me too, knowing that such a thing has happened to me. I am sooooooooo sorry guys but, I cannot write when such a terrible thing has happened. I hope the user realises her mistake and takes it down soon, because I have some awesome ideas I want to write down in chapter 8! Till I write again!**

**~N.B.E~**


	9. Authors Note! Might Want To Know This!

**While you're waiting for this story to continue, checkout my other story I'm writing at _Fictionpress_****. I have the same user name I have in Fanfiction and the story's name is **_**Enchantress**_**. Hope you get to read and review it!**

**~N.B.E~**


	10. Author's Note! MAJORLEY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Good news! The user took my work off on the week end so I can continue posting! I'll try and post Ch.8 as soon as I can! **

**Love you guy's lotz!**

**~N.B.E~**


	11. Authors Note! Hey Guys! Need To Know!

**Hey guys! I know you must've given up on me! I'm _soooooooooooo _sorry for the wait but I was on vacation but now I'm back. I'll try and post chap. 8 real soon since I've got lots of school stuff to catch up on and I've got my half yearly exams!**

**Thanks guys SOOOOOOOO much once again, please bare with me!**

**~N.B.E~**


	12. Author's Note! Please Read! Important!

**Hey guys! You must've given up on me by now, but don't worry, although I can't make any certain promises, I'll try and post up my next chapter by the following week!**

**I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!**

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for your support!**

**~N.B.E~**


End file.
